


Lay my love on U

by honeycrown96



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom, isak and even
Genre: Adorable couple, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff, Gay Couple, Gay otp, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: This is set to the time when Isak and Even where hugging  infront of the church, Its inspired by the current scenes of Evak





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically tried to fill in the gaps between the time they where hugging in fornt of the church and those parts when they didn't talk , and I couldn't come up with a title that fits perfectly so yea  
> there is a lot about what each one of them are thinking especially Isak's propective but I hope u guys like it,

The rain began to drizzle so slowly. The floor was almost entirely wet. The street was as empty as quill while Even and Isak were still locked in an embrace.  
They were still deeply entangled in each other’s arms. The warmth of their embrace made it almost impossible for them to realize how cold it was getting. The scarcely dispersed rain was beginning to dampen their clothes.  
They broke off their hug and nuzzled their heads together. Their eyes were locked in each other’s gaze. They weren’t saying anything but their stair felt like a thousand words to them. Their gazing was interrupted by a drop of rain that fell at the meeting point of their foreheads  
Isak said “We should get going” Even replied with a sour & sweet look “Could we stay here a little longer”,  
Isak rubbed the taller boy’s cheek lightly and said “We would freeze out here and maybe catch a cold"  
Even replied with a sigh “I’ve missed this”,  
he paused and held Isak’s hand to his cheek and said “ I’ve missed your hands on my cheek”  
A smile was creeping up slowly on Isak’s face. Than Even said “ I missed you” than they kissed so slowly that they felt a slight weakness in their knees  
Even sighed out of reluctance and said “Am not ready to end the night with you” than he kissed Isak Lightly Isak smirked and raised his left brow than he replied “ Who said the night has to end now”,  
Isak held up both of Even’s hands and placed them on his cheek for a few minutes than he brought their hands back down and gripped them tightly than he said “We can go to my place” Even nodded with a smile at the idea .  
Isak was walking on Evens right side. As they turned to walk he held Even ‘s waist real tight, Even returned the gesture by placing one of his hands on Isak's neck than he placed a long kiss in the middle of Isak’s head with his eyes closed for moment inhaling the smell of his hair. Inhaling the smell he cherished and craved so much, though it’s just been a few days since their falling out, it felt like a lifetime ago to him. Which made him sure of one thing he didn’t want to be away from his boyfriend ever again.  
They took slow but uniform paces while they where still in each other’s arm not uttering a word, but rather marely being together was satisfactory enough that they didn't feel the need for words.  
. . . When they got to Isak’s room. They got ready for bed. Isak took the blanket off the bed and waved his head towards the bed while facing Even, as a signal for Even to get on the bed. Even conformed to his boyfriend’s wish and laid on the bed . Isak placed the blanket on Even and Laid down by his side facing him.  
Isak could see how much Even was forcing himself to stay awak but his eyes kept betraying him than Isak said “Besides Vampires also get their beauty rest” Even laughed faintly and Isak smiled as well and said “Don’t worry about me" "go on ahead and get that beauty sleep so you can look pretty for me tomorrow” They both laughed Even closed his eyes still smiling which made Isak smile as he was watching Even fall asleep.  
Even’s face seemed a bit pale and tired. It made Isak feel a bit of sadness on the inside. Because he wanted to really make Even’s pain go away but he didn’t know how or what he could do to take the pain away.  
Isak used his fingers to lightly trace every single inch of Even’s face. Admiring the beauty that laid before him at the same time. Isak was caressing Even's face because it gave him the feeling it was going to reduce his pain somehow because all he wanted to do is protect him anyway he could.  
Even fell into deep sleep while Isak just couldn’t get his eyes off Even neither could he get himself to fall asleep. he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Even, but he didn’t want to alarm Even with his worries. Isak was trying to stay as calm as possible as he laid beside Even.  
Isak’s thoughts about Even:

"I layed there staring at that Magnificent creature laid front of me".  
"I still can't believe he's mine"  
Isak used his fingers to lightly caress Even's cheek all the way to his cheek bones.  
Isak's thougts: "I’ve dreamt of this moment over and over again."  
"Watching you sleep peacefully."  
"As I stare into his gentle face."  
"I wonder where his imagination lies."  
"I just wonder what kind of dream his having."  
"I Wonderif am in his dream ."  
"I love the way ur lips twitch when your having a good dream."  
"I love the way your eyes flutters when his about turn sides while your asleep ."  
"I love the way you lick your lips when your lips dries up."  
"I love the way you make me laugh even when am upset."  
Isak was concerned about how worried Even’s parents might be about their son. Which left him wondering how he could contact them to let them know his ok,  
to let them know his in safe hands ,  
Another thought interjected his lovely thoughts Isak’s smile was replaced by a vague expression. At the very moment when the name of the one person that can convey the message to his boyfriends parent popped into his. "Sonja" he knew he definitely didn’t want to talk to her so he settled for a text message :  
“Hey Sonja, Just wanted to let you know that Even’s with me incase his parents are worried." " I’m sorry if its because of me he’s not doing well.”  
Than he waited for her to respond to his text message but instead of replying She called ,  
Ihe wasn’t ready to have a conversation with her but he knew he was ready to do anything for Even, 

If it meant talking to his Ex again so be it, To Isak's surprise she apologized first for all the things she said to him the last time They talked. She let him know it wasn’t his fault that Even acted out which lifted a huge weight off his shoulder to know he wasn’t the reason why Even was in this state ,  
which was a relief that his love for Even wasn’t hurting him but rather making him feel better in way, cuz she said  
“ Its better if he stayed with you for the night rather than in his parents’ house”.  
With all the love he had for Even he was ready to give their relationship everything he had to offer, He was ready to help him anyway I could , He was ready to make it work but he didn’t know how so All he knew is that he had to ask her.  
He felt his heart racing than he took a deep breath and asked Sonja;  
“Is there anything I could do to help him?”  
Sonja replied “Just be there for him”  
“If everything seems hopless, Just take a day at a time”  
“and If a day is too much , Take an hour at a time”  
“and if an hour is too much, Take a minute at a time”  
Isak's thoughts: "Those words sank into my heart ,"  
"Those words sank into my mind ,"  
"Those words where imprinted in my veins ,"  
"All I needed was the way"  
"All I needed was a means"  
Isak felt inner joy because he knew he was ready and willing to go the extra mile to help Even get through His hard times.  
Isak's thought: "as I layed beside the one I loved"  
"starring into his beautiful sleeping face"  
"I was ready to give him the care he needs."  
"I was ready to give him the patience he needs."  
"I was ready to be there for him emotionally"  
"I was ready to give him all the love in the world"  
"Because.."  
"Because…"  
"Because I love him"  
"I love everything that makes him who he is."  
"I love the way he raises his eyebrows when his not entirely sure what am talking about."

Isak used his fingers to caress his hair lightly.  
"I love him with all my heart"  
"I love him with all my soul, of this much I’am sure."  
"I watched him as he woke from his slumber."  
"As his eyes began to flutter slowly " "He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes".  
Than Even said “Hey”  
Isak replied “Hey”  
They staired into each others eyes trying to figure out what the other was thinking.  
Even than said “You don’t have to look after me”  
Isak replied “ What makes you think am watching over you”  
Even didn’t want to feel like a burden to Isak, he just wanted it to be all rainbows and butterflies basically the good parts only.  
Even said “ I think it’s better if I leave”  
Isak Replied with a questioning look “Why do you want to leave”  
Even replied with a bit of sadness in his tone “ Because if I stay you are not going to like me anymore," " and then you’re going to start hating me”  
It was so clear that Even was obviously in love with Isak, but he felt that the fact that his bipolar might ruin things between them.  
On the ither hand, Isak wasn’t buying what Even was saying and he wasn't gonna let Even leave because of the theory he made up in his head about Isak leaving him because he is bipolar. Isak replied “If an atomic bomb dropped on us now , the conversation we had would be a total waste of time, therefore this conversation is irrelevant”  
Even watched Isak quietly with some amusement in his eyes;  
Isak than said “You don’t know shit about the future”  
“ I suggest you stop trying to predict the future cuz ur no good at it”  
Isak closed the gap between them than he whispered “ Ive made a game”  
“Its called Even and Isak, Minute by minute”  
Than he caressed Even’s chick “We only worry about the next minute”  
“We are going to be chill”  
Even felt excitement building up at the pit of his tummy than he replied  
“ What do we do after a minute??”  
Isak replied “We would kiss”  
Even smiled and replied “ that Chill”  
A minute later Isak leaned closer to Even than he went in for a kiss,  
Isak was ready to be there in every faze of his life,  
Isak said "I know you love me and I know your scared but as long as we are together " "I know we would work through this."

Even smiled in contempt because it was enough for 

 

him to know he he has with the man if his life and he 

could depend on him to save him when his at his worst 

that listen a weight off his shoulder .

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it comment and leave a kudos :)


End file.
